


Merlin's gonna kill us

by charlottefrey



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Hospital Sex, I’m going to need you to put on some underwear before you say anything else, M/M, Smut, it's like really funny, sentence fic, yessssss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-03-31 16:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3985669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottefrey/pseuds/charlottefrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smut. That's it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merlin's gonna kill us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [combefaerie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/combefaerie/gifts).



> I read some sentence fic-stuff and there was 'I’m going to need you to put on some underwear before you say anything else' and i immediately thought about Hartwin. I mean Eggsy being undressed and pouty and Harry being all stern...and then smut happened. 
> 
> This is for my beloved beta and tumblr-friend comebefaerie. Because she's so nice and lovely <3

Harry sat in the small waiting room outside the infirmary and read through a report on Eggsy’s last mission. It hadn’t gone as well as he had wanted it to, but well. When he looked up, he sighed. Eggsy was debating with Merlin about something, the other Kingsman staring at the ceiling while shouting. Snorting, Harry returned to his file and was interrupted by Merlin leaving the infirmary room.

   “Get your boyfriend to do what I want him to.” The Scott growled as he stared down on Harry.

   “That would be?” Harry asked, feigning disinterest.

   “Wearing the clothes I brought him.” Then the bald man rushed off, muttering to himself. Arching his eyebrow, Harry rose and put the tablet along with his umbrella under his arm.

   “Eggsy.” He said as he entered and yes, the younger Kingsman was naked when he entered. “I’m going to need you to put on some underwear before you say anything else.”

   “I ain’t gonna wear that shit.” Eggsy pointed at the pile of clothes on the unmade bed.

   “Eggsy!” Harry said and stepped forward, knowing how to perfectly loom over the younger man after four years of practices, the years before they got together not counted in. “Manners.” He said in a low voice.

   “No.” Stepping forward himself, the younger man squinted at Harry. “These clothes smell.” He said with certainty. Growling, Harry took Eggsy’s shoulder.

   “You. Wear. Them.” He said with intensity.

   “No.” There was a glint in Eggsy’s eyes and Harry nearly bit his lower lip.

   “Do not make me dress you.” The warning was uttered softly as though Harry himself knew he’d not make it come true.

   “I’d rather _un_ dress you.” The younger man said and slipped a hand into Harry’s suit jacket, buttoned up as always. “That would be really funny.” Despite the heavenly feeling of Eggsy’s hand on Harry’s chest, the older man didn’t move.

   “Just do it.”

   “No.” Sounding like a spoiled child, Eggsy stepped back. “Why don’t you wear them and I will take your clothes.”

   “Why should I do that?” Harry snapped back and Eggsy smiled slyly.

   “Because you are a nice boyfriend.” The grin on the younger man’s face would have turned the most religious saint into a wanton mess.

   “I do not give you my clothes they are far too big for you!”

   “That’s the fucking point!” Eggsy shouted and turned away. Harry’s eyes dropped involuntarily on the other’s behind and the older man had to swallow. “An’ stop staring at my ass.” Eggsy said angrily.

   “You have to admit it’s a fine ass.” The older man said thoughtful as he admired the curve of Eggsy’s backside, smirking to himself.

   “It’s not like you see it the first time ever.”

   “But…” Harry stepped forward and groped the exposed flesh. “…now the prospect of undressing sounds far more tempting than a few minutes ago.” Eggsy _moaned_ and Harry pressed himself close to his boyfriend.

   “Window.” Eggsy whispered and Harry turned, noting the window. He walked over and pulled the curtain close before smashing the camera and bug above the door.

   “Shit, I didn’t knew there were bugs.” The older put his jacket off.

   “Of course there are some.” Harry said and rolled his eyes before setting down his umbrella and tablet. “They are everywhere.” Judging by the shocked expression on Eggsy’s face, the young man didn’t knew this. Harry smiled and kissed the youngers cheek absently minded.

   “Don’t tease, undress.” Eggsy said harshly.

   “Oh, are we demanding today?” The older smiled dangerously and threw the younger on the bed. He took a moment to enjoy the view of a naked Eggsy. His legs dangled off the side and he had sat halfway up.

   “God Harry stop staring at me and undress!” Growling, the other man walked forward and bent over Eggsy. His possessive streak took over and he nibbled on Eggsy’s shoulder while supporting himself on his elbows. Eggsy gasped and gripped Harry’s shoulders.

   “You little slut.” He growled out, not knowing where it came from. There was a bottle with ultrasoundgel on the nightstand and he grabbed it. As he unscrewed, Eggsy pulled out Harry’s shirt and ripped it open, sending buttons flying. Harry hissed, but Eggsy gave him a cheeky wink. As the older went to prepare his lover, He opened his fly and zipper with the other hand. The two had done it so often half-clothed that he was an expert at doing so.

Eggsy moaned and writhed under Harry. The first two fingers went in without problems, but at the third Eggsy arched his back and fisted the sheets. He looked so sinful that the most holy saint would have turned into a wanton mess at the view of it. Harry gripped the remote for the bed and moved it up, his fingers never leaving his lover’s body. When Eggsy’s hips were on the height of his, he dropped the remote and worked his fingers in and out Eggsy.

The frantic breathing told him, that it was time. Slicking himself up, Harry hissed at the coldness of the gel. But when he entered Eggsy, the heat that indulged him repaid him. His head lolled back and he closed his eyes. Eggsy whimpered and pulled on his lover’s fingers, digging into his hipbone. The signal was clear to Harry and he started to pound into Eggsy.

The bed moved over the floor until it stopped when slammed against the wall. Eggsy writhed and moaned, face and chest flushed with want. Harry’s impeccable hair was rumbled and his glasses slipped from his sweat slicked nose. He closed his eyes and Eggsy clenched around him, close to release. The older reached for Eggsy’s cock and at the first brush of calloused hands against his member, the younger came, clenching around Harry. Being milked, the older soon released too into his lover.

   “Merlin’s gonna kill us.” Eggsy stated when Harry finally stilled and was about to pull out.

   “Merlin does a lot when the day is long.” Both laughed hard and Eggsy nearly fell off the bed. Tucking himself away, Harry smiled down on his lover. “You should get dressed.”

   “Guess so.” Eggsy said drowsily and rose.

   “Love you.” Harry mumbled softly and pulled the younger to his chest. The light laugh from Eggsy made his heart sing.

   “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, giving kudos and commeting!


End file.
